Making Today a Perfect Day
' Making Today a Perfect Day' is a song in the short Frozen Fever which is sung by Elsa, Kristoff, and the background characters of Frozen. Lyrics: Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo! Anna: Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... A cold never bothered me anyway Just follow the string! I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today Nothing but nothing’s gonna get in our way I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower If someone wants to hold me back I'd like to see them try I'm on the birthday plan attack I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky I'm making today a perfect day for you I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do For everything you are to me and all you've been through I'm making today a perfect day for you Achoo! Achoo! Anna: They come in threes! Elsa: I'm fine...achoo! Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo! Anna: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you I think it's time that you go home and get some rest Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo! Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town Anna: But you need medical attention Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy Of my own invention Elsa: No thanks Anna: We'll take it Choir: We're making today a perfect day for you Elsa: Making today a special day Choir: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true Elsa: Wishes come true Choir: We love Princess Anna Elsa: And I love you too Choir: So we're making today a perfect day (A fabulous day in every way) Yes we are making today a perfect day Elsa: Come on! Now we climb! Anna: Elsa that's too much. You need to rest! Elsa: No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills! Making dreams Making plans Go go go go! Follow the string to the end You are my very best friend Anna: Elsa?! Elsa: What? I'm fine We're gonna climb We're gonna sing Follow the string To the thing Happy happy happy Merry merry merry Hot...cold...hot...birthday! Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up! All right, we can't go on like this Let's put this day on hold Come on, admit it to yourself Elsa: Okay... I have a cold I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed Everyone: Surprise! Anna: Wow! Elsa: Wow... Choir: We're making today a perfect day for you We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos Olaf: And a hullabaloo Choir: So we're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day A! N! N! A! Making today a perfect day for you Kristoff: Happy birthday Choir: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue Kristoff: I love you baby! Choir: For everything you are to us And all that you do Kristoff: I do Choir: We're making today a perfect day Making today a perfect day We're making today a perfect day Elsa: Perfect day Anna: Okay, to bed with you. Elsa: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn! Anna: Oh, no no no no no no no... Elsa: ACHOO! Anna: Best birthday present ever Elsa: Which one? Anna: You letting me take care of you Elsa: Achoo! Trivia: * Making Today a Perfect Day is Ren the God of Humor's favorite song. Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs